swkotorfandomcom-20200214-history
News
Policies Here on Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic, we have a few policies that help to ensure that the game runs appropriately. These are non-negotiable, and breaking these rules can result in disciplinary action. Those policies are listed below: 1. The first, and most important rule on this game is that there will be no Harassment of any kind allowed. This includes page spamming, lewd or discriminative pages/emits/poses/etc, or derogating your victim to other players. Be respectful. 2. The next policy is that this game is consent based. This means that player death and other issues such as torture are only allowed on a consent basis, and if a player requests a fade to black you must comply. Please see the CONSENT section below for more information. 3. Linked to rule #2, we use an ICA=ICC policy here. While PK will always be a last resort and will ALMOST always be based on consent, there are some limitations to this rule. Please recall that your IC Actions will dictate IC Consequences. 4. The code present on this game is meant to enhance your gaming experience. That being said, it is the sole property of its creator and no permission to use said code is granted. Additionally, any abuse of code flaws or loopholes will be incur disciplinary action. If you find a code bug, please report it. 5. Sometimes players get captured. It happens, but in an effort to ensure that players don't fall out of RP for too long, no player may be kept in captivity for more than 5 days. If the player consents to a longer stay, they may stay longer. A plot will be arranged for you to escape in the end. If your capture leads to a lack of RP, please contact an admin. 6. While we do maintain an overall MATURE rating on this game (meaning that some subject matter simply isn't appropriate for minors), we do ask that all PUBLIC RP be kept to a PG-13 level. This means no lewd acts in public, or in any area considered to be public domain (this includes Plot Rooms). Please use private rooms for that sort of RP. 7. Rape is a touchy subject, and while some people may consent to such a thing, it simply isn't appropriate material for play. As a result, raping or threatening to rape another character simply isn't allowed. 8. Please refrain from cursing on public channels, especially the Newbie, Guest and Public channels. Violating a PG rating over the channels may result in XP deductions and/or loss of channel rights. 9. When in a scene, you must respect GM rulings, which means no excessive arguing. If you feel they've made an error, bring it to their attention once, citing the rules from the book. If they stick to their ruling, do not argue it again, and bring the issue up with staff after the scene. The only time this should not be followed is if a player GM's ruling would result in your unconsented death, as only staff run scenes can result in unconsented death. 10. Dark side points in player run scenes are a tricky subject. Some players may take issue with a player assigning them DSP's, since the assignment of DSP's is a subjective process. As a result, a few guidelines have been worked out: Any action that qualifies as a MAJOR transgression from the core rule book is fair game for a DSP, so long as the player GM warns the player in advance. Anything else must be submitted with the log of the scene run so staff can assess any potential DSP's. Please note the roll specifically, and indicate the reason you feel they should get a DSP. In some instances staff have made a formal rule about DSP's: using move object to hurl one person into another is DSP worthy if you are lightsided (less so if you are a dark sider). Using the force in anger or to kill should be noted in logs for potential DSP's. 11. Player alts (and this includes staff alts) are private information. If a player decides to give out their alt information, that is their business. However, giving out the alt information of another player or staffer is unacceptable. Intentionally divulging alts without consent is grounds for disciplinary action. 12. Metagaming and powergaming is bad. Don't do it or bad things may happen to you. Consent The consent policies on this game apply to a variety of situations. In the end though, keep in mind that ICA = ICC. The term ICA refers to In Character Actions, and ICC means In Character Consequences. This means that if you walk up to fifteen dark Jedi and insult their mothers, you might die. The action here is insulting those dirty Sons of Siths, and the consequence is possible death. Below are more detailed rules regarding consent: 1. If Player Death is a possible result of a scene two things must occur: First, you must get a WARNING from the player who intends to try and kill you. Second, a Judge MUST be called in to monitor the scene. If you do NOT consent to the PK, then staff will review the situation and come up with the best end result. 2. In instances of torture, capture or any other scene to which you do not consent, you may request a Fade To Black (or FTB). If you do, then the others in the scene must comply. If they refuse to, please contact an administrator. 3. While you may be captured even if you do not consent to it, you must consent to be held for more than 5 days. 4. Combat is not consent based, though there should be some IC reason to attack another player, and a Judge should be called in to ensure that the scene is handled appropriately. If you feel that someone has attacked you for absolutely no reason, contact staff and do not participate in the combat. Above all else remember that you are responsible for your actions. While we as staff can almost always come up with an alternative to death, you may well consent to harm to your character if you act in a fashion that would cause you to be harmed. Applications Here on Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic, we use multi-tiered application system combined with the Saga Edition rules for Star Wars D20. For information specific to Character Generation, please see +help skills system. The purpose of this file is to detail the process of applying for a character, as well as the various application levels and their requirements. In order to obtain a character you must: 1: Create a character at the connect screen. 2. Proceed through the registration process and into chargen. 3. Run through chargen, setting your stats. 4. Write your characters biography/history and their description (what they look like). 5. You must now wait for approval. This should never take longer than 48 hours, though in the case of RPA level characters it may. Please be patient, but contact staff if it has taken more than 48 hours for approval. PC Apps (Default) These characters start off at 4th level. They will begin with 4,500 starting credits, plus whatever the Wealth talent provides (if taken). Generally these characters will not start off in major leadership roles. As Jedi they will be padawans, as military they will be of fairly low rank, and as politicians they will not hold much power. A space transport may be available to a PC captain as part of a group application. Your first character must be a PC level App, and cannot be a force user. RPA Apps Short for roleplay assistant, RPAs tend to hold IC and OOC leadership roles. While not part of the staff, RPAs are meant to run plots, plan events, and make sure PCs in their domain get what they need. RPAs may include ship captains, Jedi knights, and so on (these IC positions can be obtained by PC's as well over time). Once approved, RPAs are required to send in one RP log a week (see RP Logs), receive 15 +noms, and run a PrP within their first three weeks. Failure to comply may result in probation and/or loss of character. Once the assessment period is over, RPA's must submit one RP log every two weeks and run at least one approved PrP every month, and must login once every month. Failure to comply will result in probation, and continued failure will result in loss of the RPA character. These rules are in effect to ensure that RPA's generate RP, stay active and help their spheres. If staff feels you aren't doing any of these things, they will very likely put you on probation or take away your RPA spot. Loss of an RPA spot means you are very unlikely to get one again. These charaters start at a higher level than PCs, in order to help them provide IC leadership and run events. You need to get permission from a staff member to apply for an RPA level character. In your application, please indicate how you plan on using this role to aid the faction you are applying to as a whole. Features Characters featured in games, novels, comic books, and other official Star Wars works are referred to as feature characters. While this game used to let PCs apply to play feature characters, this option is no longer available. A few PC-run feature characters may still exist, though they are becoming a rarity. Alts Our alt policy here on KoToR is pretty simple. You are allowed a MAXIMUM of 3 alternate characters. There are some rules governing these characters. 1. Above all else, staff must approve an alt. If staff does so, this supercedes all other rules. Staff should however stick to these rules. Alts should be requested through the +request system BEFORE the alt is created. 2. You MUST have your main character for two weeks AND have 10 +noms before being allowed your first alt. 3. You MUST have your main character 1 month, and alt for 2 weeks, with your main acquiring 20 +noms and your alt acquiring 10 +noms to be allowed a third character. 4. Failure to keep your main and alts active will result in being placed on a probationary period. Failure to comply with the probationary rules will result in the loss of a character, though you may choose which. 5. Players may only have up to one RPA character. This may not be your first character. 6. Unless expressly allowed by staff, you may NEVER have more than one Force Sensitive character. Your first character may not be a force sensitive character either. 7. Your alts should never come into contact with each other, ever. Passing IC information, money, goods, or anything else between alts is forbidden. Player Run Plots (PrP) Player Run Plots (PrP's) are encouraged here on Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic. We like to see players taking the initiative and attempting to move the game forward through their own endeavors. That being said, there are some rules regarding PrP's. 1. PrP's must be submitted to the Plot Staff and Faction Staff of the group you plan on running the plot for IF you plan on there being any IC reward, if there is player versus player combat involved, if a feature character is involved, or if the events of the plot would effect the games theme as a whole. If you simply intend to play for fun, and for +noms, then you do not need to submit this to staff for review. (As an example: RP a brawl in a Cantina with NPC thugs does not require submission. Attempting to Raid a Sith Supply Depot for weapons and armor and then blow it up, does.) 2. If you are submitting the PrP to staff, likely in order to earn extra XP, Gear and/or Credits for the plot, then you must submit a general outline of the plot, as well as three possible conclusions for the plot (please keep them realistic). Also include how many characters you'd like to involve, and roughly what level ranges they are in order to determine the appropriate level of difficulty. 3. Once the PrP is approved, the person with approval may for the most part run the plot themselves, save for player versus player combat, which should still be judged if possible. If all parties consent, and staff approved of the player running the combat in the PrP approval, then staff is not needed here. Keep in mind that all appropriate consent rules apply, and WARNINGS need to be given if death is possible. 4. You MUST log the event. Failure to submit a log will result in no awards being distributed. 5. Once the log is submitted to staff, please wait until staff contacts you with the rewards you've earned. Lightsabers * Only characters with levels in the Jedi class may start play with a free lightsaber. * 'PC'-level characters are limited to standard color lightsabers (green, blue, yellow, or red). Only Sith characters should select red lightsabers. 'RPA'-level characters are not as limited. * Anyone with the Dual Weapon Mastery I feat may choose to start the game with either two lightsabers or a double-bladed lightsaber. Characters without the feat are limited to a short or regular lightsaber. * Dual-phase lightsabers, great lightsabers, lightwhips, and most other gimmick light-weapons are not allowed. * Lightsabers do not automatically sunder other weapons or inflict damage on a missed attack.